Waiting it out
by Tonks32
Summary: Shepard is in the brig and as Vega to keep him company when he gets a surprise visitor.


_**This is based on a dream I had last night. Totally not going to happen and doesn't really fit from everything we've seen about mass effect three, but hey what ever! **_

Shepard leaned against the cool metal bars with a heavy sigh. It had been a long three weeks since the Normandy anchored at Earth and he had been taken into custody. His crew had tried to talk him out of it, saying that there were other ways to fight the reapers but Shepard knew what he had to do. After negotiating that his crew be unharmed and not held accountable for any crimes, Shepard surrendered himself over to Admiral Andersen. It made it easier for the commander that the man was displeased by the situation. So here he was stuck in the brig while he waited for the council to decide his fate.

"Another game?"

Vega's voice snapped Shepard out of his thoughts and on the card game they had just finished. The guard had set up a table against the bars so they could waste the time away by playing card games. Vega always came down when he was off duty to keep Shepard company. As soldiers went Shepard couldn't think of a more fitting on then James Vega. A little damaged from Fehl, but Shepard knew how that felt as he carried scares from Elysium. "Aren't you bored of babysitting me yet, Vega? A solider like you should be out in the battlefield."

The solider in question shrugged as he collected the cards together, "Then who would be here to keep your ass from going crazy?"

A smile crossed Shepard scared face, "True. Deal them out LT."

"Mind if I sit in for a moment."

Shepard's head reared up so fast that it hit the bars with a loud smack, "Ash?" The commander blinked a dozen times just to make sure his was actually seeing things right. The woman he loved stood in the door way of the brig looking like she just walked out of one of his dreams.

Vega pushed away from the table, "Good to see you again, Lieutenant." He said after a quick salute.

"You're off duty and I told you not to do that." Williams said with a smile as they shook hands telling Shepard that the pair had some history. "We are the same rank after all."

"They've gone and made you Specter now so no more equal ground." Vega gave a nod to Shepard, "I'll be back in a few Commander-."

"You're not suppose to call me that anymore." Shepard reminded the man.

Vega shrugged, "Not suppose to salute you either." He pointed out as he did just that before leaving the pair alone.

Shepard wait until he heard the door click, "Ashley what are you doing here?" It was the last place she should be as he didn't want to get her name black listed once again just because of his so called treason against the Alliance.

"Well I heard you gone and got yourself in a bucket load of trouble." Once making sure they were alone, Ashley crossed the room in two giant steps, reached through the bars, and cupped Shepard face in her hands. The commander sighed and closed his eyes at the contact making tears burn in the back of Ashley's throat. "What have you gotten yourself into, skipper?"

"I had no choice, Ash." Drowning in her touch, Shepard rested his brow against hers. "They were coming after me and my crew. I couldn't stand by and let them be punished for just following orders and doing what's right."

"Why do you always have to do the right thing?"

"Because I have to." Shepard lifted his head to look at her, "I can't be sorry for what I did. I didn't like it, but the galaxy needs to be ready because like it or not the reapers are coming. And if it takes losing my head to get them to open their eyes then so be it."

"I hate you sometimes, John Shepard."

A smile graced his face as he gently wiped the tears from her face, "I know. Have faith."

"It's all I'm clinging to right now. It's been the only thing keeping me going over the last three years. I just can't lose you again."

"Ash I-." Shepard was cut off by the door opening.

"Looks like you're getting some visitors, Commander."

"Go." It pained him but he had to send her away, "If they see you here it won't be good for you."

"I don't care."

"I do." Shepard insisted. "Go now."

Ashley yanked his mouth to hers for a kiss that was too short for both their likings, "I'll be back."

"I'll be here."


End file.
